


Waiting out the Storm

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Human, NSFW, bookah, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pexxi enjoyed a lovely shower in her krewe's hot springs after setting up her outdoor experiment. When she left the shower, however, she discovered a rain storm hit, and she had to wait to get the rest of her work started. She thought of a way to entertain herself, but didn't realize that someone was watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting out the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted belong to EthanW at http://ethanw-artblog.tumblr.com/ and http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/. This fic is inspired by the following pics:
> 
> http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/image/99793793239
> 
> http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/image/115029332884
> 
> http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/image/115029388824
> 
> http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/image/99986171319
> 
> For random GW2 posts and updates on fics, you can find me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/ and http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/

The feeling of hot, steamy water running down her body always left Pexxi in a state of bliss. She slipped her long, green hair under the flow of water, closing her eyes and letting the shower cover her in warmth. She hummed to herself as she lathered her body with soap, getting fresh and clean.

She still had more work to do today, but she just felt like getting a mid day shower in. Refreshing herself made her feel relaxed, and more focused. She showered in the krewe hot springs, which was almost closed, so only a few regulars and employees remained, everyone else had cleared out. She knew Cyrus was having some fun with a couple of her krewemates somewhere.

Pexxi's mind started to wander as she continued her shower, and she started imagining what that charr might be doing with Nix and Xia. She grew a bit excited thinking about it, but quickly pushed the thoughts away. She had an experiment to complete outdoors, and she needed to get it done before it got too late at night. She'd spent all day preparing for it, and she didn't want her efforts to go to waste.

She finished rinsing off, then reluctantly turned off the water. She needed to work, the shower had to end at some point. She grabbed a towel, dried off, then tossed the towel in a nearby basket. With everyone gone from the springs, she hadn't bothered to bring clothes with her into the shower area.

The shower area connected to a room with several small hot tubs, enough room for half a dozen people or so in each. She reached back and straightened a bit of her hair, which ran down most of her back. She liked keeping it long.

As she adjusted her still damp hair, she looked over to the window, and her heart sank. Since she entered the shower, a massive rain storm had hit the krewe lab.

She needed good weather for her experiment, meaning she had to sit here and wait for the storm to be over. After all her work, why did the rain have to hit now? Pexxi sighed, placing a hand on the window, wondering how long the storm would stick around.

Having to stay up late to finish her experiment seemed likely, but Pexxi didn't like staying hung up on things she couldn't control. She thought about what she could do while she waited for the storm to be over. Her thoughts went back to the activities her krewemates were doing, and she grinned. _Well, now I have the time,_ she thought. She rushed out of the hot tub room and found her locker, then pulled out a pink brush from the tool kit she'd brought with her. She examined the smooth, rounded handle on it. _This'll do nicely._

Since she enjoyed watching rain fall, she returned to the hot tub room, standing by the window as she readied herself for some fun. Pexxi grabbed the brushing end of her tool, and brought the handle down in between her legs. She gasped as the cool surface pressed up against her outer folds.

She moved the brush handle back and forth against the outside of her pussy, her entrance heating up with each rub. After a while, the sliding motion got easier for her as her fluids started coating the tool.

Holding the brush in her left hand, Pexxi placed her right hand against the window, bracing herself as her pleasure grew. “Mmm...” she moaned, picking up the pace. When the tip of the handle passed by her exact entry point, she stopped her back and forth motion, and tilted the brush upwards, applying pressure until it pushed inside her.

Pexxi's knees trembled a bit, and she slid the brush up inside, inch by inch. She changed the angle each time, hitting all of her favorite spots. The brush quickly became soaked in her juices, a few drops falling to the floor between her feet.

Now, Pexxi felt grateful for a bit of rain. Nothing made a shower better than a bit of sexual release, either during or right after, while the body was still warm from the water. She moved the brush faster, pushing hard, and let out an intense gasp as she released an orgasm, her pussy clenching down on the handle as even more of her love juices poured out.

She slid the brush out, letting her panted breaths return to normal. That was a lovely little quicky, and now she just had to sit and watch the rain fall, until she could start her...

Suddenly, Pexxi realized she wasn't alone in the room, hearing a slight shift of a foot against the floor. She turned her head, and across the hot tub room stood a male human, his eyes wide and staring at her. His hands were clasped together and lay relaxed in front of his waist, as if he was waiting to speak up. Pexxi, however, could tell his hands were there for a different reason. She couldn't blame the bookah. For who knows how long, he'd been watching a butt naked asura pleasure herself.

Pexxi contemplated what to do with this dumb bookah still staring at her. He was actually rather cute. His skin was white with a light tan, he had short, dark brown hair, and his facial hair was kept very short, like he shaved every couple days, and was nearing his next shave. He wore a pair of black shorts and nothing else, clearly here to use the hot tubs, and she could see that this bookah took care of himself. A nice chest, flat abs, and strong looking arms. After staring at him in return for a while, Pexxi felt unsatisfied with the one orgasm she provided herself with. Now, she was in the mood for more.

Deciding to have a little fun with the still dumbstruck bookah, Pexxi reached a finger down in between her legs. She played with herself for a few moments, getting her finger wet with her fluids, then brought that finger up to the window. Using her cum, she drew a small heart on the glass, and the bookah's face went a deep shade of red. She wasn't sure, but Pexxi swore that he moved his hands a bit farther away from his waist.

Next, Pexxi set the brush down by the window and started walking across the room towards him, still not bothering to cover anything up. She approached as if walking around naked in front of a complete stranger was normal. She put on a warm smile, looking up at him. _Hmm, my head is right at the height of his waist,_ Pexxi thought to herself. Just making a mental note for the possible future.

“Hi there,” Pexxi said in a sultry tone. “Welcome to our krewe's recreational hot springs. Is this your first time here?” she asked.

“Uh...” Pexxi held back a giggle. This bookah was too cute. His brain was clearly trying to produce words, and was simply failing to do so. “Yeah... it is... hi...” he said.

“Well, we always love getting new visitors,” Pexxi replied. “I've got an experiment to do, but it's an outdoor one, I can't work in the storm. Why don't you join me in a hot tub, and we'll chat while the rain passes by?”

Clearly trying to look away from Pexxi's naked privates, the human nodded. “Uh, sure...” he said.

Pexxi went to the nearest hot tub and turned on some bubbles, then sunk into the warm, soothing water. When she sat down on the bench that outlined the entire circular tub, she was neck deep in the water. The human followed after, keeping his hands right where they were and confirming Pexxi's suspicions, and he sat down a small distance away from her, his chest still above the water with his taller figure.

Getting an idea, Pexxi held out a hand in greeting. She wanted to see what was hiding behind this bookah's hands. “I'm Pexxi, nice to meet you,” she said.

Realizing that the asura next to him already knew he'd been watching her, and didn't seem to care, there was no point in trying to hide the obvious. He removed his hands from his crotch and shook hers. “Thomas,” he replied.

Pexxi immediately shot a quick glance down once Thomas moved his hands, and she bit her bottom lip. It would be impossible for the bookah's erection to be any more obvious. His shorts were now a tent held up by one long, thick pole.

She nonchalantly scooched a bit closer to Thomas before starting some more conversation. “Where are you coming from?”

“Oh, I'm sort of a freelance worker,” Thomas said. “I just travel around and take what jobs I can get. Got a job delivering some things to places around the maguuma jungle. I heard about this place from some guys that work with me, they said I should make sure to stop by.”

“Great,” Pexxi replied. “First time out to the jungle?” She scooched another unnoticeable amount of space closer to Thomas.

“Yeah, it's interesting out here,” Thomas said. He relaxed a bit more, seeing that this asura wasn't mad at him for stumbling upon her masturbating. He was still perplexed at the fact that she never covered up, however, and his arousal wasn't going anywhere. “I'm from Divinity's Reach most of the time, but I go wherever I can get some work. Been all over the place.”

“Did you ever get to meet asura before coming around here?” Pexxi kept Thomas engaged while continuing to get closer to him.

“No, I'm meeting them for the first time.” Thomas talked with a few asura on his first couple days in the jungle, and started learning about how different they were. However, until this moment, he hadn't even considered the... attractiveness of asura. Their long ears, their big, round eyes, their short stature... long, green hair... soft, perky nipples... Thomas shook his head, discovering his mind was really starting to focus on one asura's beauty over all of them in general.

This time Pexxi let out her giggle, watching humorously as the bookah next to her went in and out of focus. He clearly found her to be hot, and she definitely had an interest in seeing as much of Thomas as he saw of her. She asked him a couple more questions, mainly just to distract him, but came to stop calling him bookah in her own head. He actually seemed smart (for a human), and nice too. That combined with his gorgeous body made her speed up her stealthy creep towards him.

Soon, without Thomas noticing, Pexxi went from a foot away to right next to him. It wasn't until her arm brushed up against his that he realized it, and he went back to being nervous, remembering that Pexxi was naked and he was rock hard. He saw the look Pexxi was giving him. Was this really about to happen?

“So... what is it you like about asura, after meeting a few?” Pexxi asked.

Thomas gulped. “Well, uh, they're...” Pexxi placed her hand on Thomas's arm, and he lost track of his sentence. “different...” he said.

“I think the greatest thing about asura...” Pexxi ran her hand up Thomas' arm to his bicep, and she saw a noticeable twitch from his shorts. “is that we excel at conquering our disadvantages.” She leaned into him a bit, and Thomas wanted to lean away, but didn't. “We're very short compared to the other races, but we have incredible intellect, and build impressive technology to help us.” She moved her hand across his chest, and Thomas' breath got caught in his throat. She started moving her hand downward. “We have less fingers than humans...” she said slowly, her tone becoming more and more seductive. “but we make excellent use of them...”

Underneath the water, Pexxi's hand landed right on top of Thomas' throbbing cock, and he could have sworn he was dreaming at this point. He was frozen there, unable to move, unable to speak, paralyzed at the advances of someone so different from what he was used to. Good different.

“But we've got just plain advantages too,” Pexxi continued, looking up into Thomas' eyes. “For example, do you know how good asura are at sex?”

Thomas stammered. “Um...”

“Would you like to find out?”

Thomas couldn't help himself. From the moment he walked into the hot tub room and found Pexxi pleasuring herself, he wanted her. He never thought he'd find an asura attractive, but Pexxi was downright sexy, and the hormones rampaging in his body turned off any logical part of his brain. He didn't say a word, he simply nodded.

“Well then, I'll show you,” Pexxi said, winking at him. She lifted her hand from Thomas' shorts and grabbed at the waistband, sliding them down. She was not disappointed when she saw what had been hiding. Human cocks were the perfect middle ground. An extra large version of an asura cock, but not to the point that you needed a lot of practice beforehand to handle it, like with charr. He was standing straight up, long and thick, a hefty pair of balls resting beneath.

“Mmm...” Pexxi said, licking her lips. “Let me show you how we use fewer fingers.”

Pexxi wrapped her hand around Thomas' now free erection as she leaned against him, and started stroking him beneath the water. “Fuck...” Thomas moaned, his body relaxing as he gave in to the moment. Pexxi jerked him slowly, varying the amount of pressure she squeezed with.

As she worked his throbbing dick, Pexxi stared at the shaft with lust and hunger. Her one orgasm that she gave herself was definitely not enough now. She felt ready to take his cock throughout the entire storm, even if the rain didn't go away until tomorrow morning.

“Oh...” Thomas groaned, starting to hump his hips against Pexxi's pleasuring hand.

“So you like asuran fingers?” Pexxi asked.

“Mmm, yeah...” Thomas replied, his head tilting back as he closed his eyes. “That feels so good...” He didn't care what anyone thought of this anymore. No human could give a handjob like this. Pexxi was a master, constantly changing up her speed, grip, and angle, so Thomas never knew what was coming. Everything was so new, so different from past experiences, that it wasn't too long before Thomas felt a load building up. “Pexxi, I'm gonna...”

“Oh no, we can't be getting cum in the hot tub,” Pexxi said. Truthfully, that was just an excuse for what she was about to do. With all the “VIP” clients Lexxi serviced, cum was cleaned out of the hot tubs almost every other day. Pexxi took in a breath, then dunked her head underwater. She brought her lips to the tip of Thomas' cock and wrapped them around it, taking just the head inside her mouth. She started jerking him faster, and could feel his body tensing up.

“Ahh!” Pexxi could hear the shout from underwater, and hot bursts of seed started pouring into her mouth. Human cum had a saltier taste compared to the asura cocks she'd sampled, but she still found it pleasant, and swallowed the load down, taking her head back up once she stroked every last drop out of him.

“Done already?” Pexxi frowned. She looked towards the window and saw the rain still pouring down. She was hoping to have quite a lot of fun with Thomas, and hoped he wasn't a one load type of man.

Thomas was panting for breath, but let out a hearty chuckle. He was no longer nervous, his sexual desire fully taking over. “A nice thing about humans,” he began, looking over at Pexxi. “Is that those of us who don't last long tend to have a knack for getting it right back up.”

Pexxi looked down in the water, and sure enough, Thomas' erection was still there, as if he'd never released an orgasm in the first place. She smiled, looking back up at him.

“Well in that case, why don't we continue waiting out this storm together?” she suggested. “I say we move next to the windowsill, get a nice view and get out of the water.”

“Sounds good to me,” Thomas said, starting to stand up. “You know, I don't think that brush did your body justice. Why don't I show you what human fingers can do.”

Pexxi giggled, and motioned for Thomas to follow her. She walked over to the window, then turned and laid down on her back. Wasting no time, she grabbed her legs and held them wide apart, showing all of herself off. “Come on in then,” she teased.

Thomas lost his confidence and focus again when he looked down at Pexxi's pussy. Her entire body was just amazing. The two-toned color of her skin made her looks pop out to the eye. The water from the hot tub made her skin glisten under the light, and seeing her small, pink folds made his cock throb with full force again.

He knelt down on his knees in front of Pexxi, and slowly brought a hand forward. He turned his palm up towards the ceiling, and carefully pressed one finger against her entrance. When he pushed through, Pexxi rolled her head back, letting out a soft, satisfied moan.

Thomas started moving his finger back and forth, sliding along her inner walls as they lubricated the invader. She was burning hot inside, and he wondered just how amazing that would feel on a different intruder if things kept progressing. After a bit of playing with her, he added a second finger inside, stretching her walls out even more.

“Oh...” For Pexxi, there was something incredibly hot about this. This human was so much bigger than her, and could probably throw her across the room if he wanted. She loved that she could just sit back and completely relax, trusting him to handle her right. Her pussy convulsed around his prodding fingers, and he'd been right. The brush didn't do her justice.

After a bit of exploration, Thomas found what he assumed to be Pexxi's g spot. It was in roughly the same place as a human woman, so he gave it a go, curling his fingers up against it and stimulating the area hard. He guessed right, because immediately after, Pexxi inhaled sharply, and her entire body tensed up. Her back arched a bit, and she lost control of the speed of her breathing.

“Oh... oh... hnng!” Pexxi closed her eyes tightly as an orgasm rocked her body, her cum leaking out past Thomas' fingers and running down to her ass, eventually dripping onto the floor. Her body twitched and writhed as she rode out her pleasure high, and when she came back down, she looked at Thomas with pleased eyes. Then she looked down at his cock, seeing the massive shaft ready to fuck the life out of her, and her hunger returned.

“Oh, that's going inside me,” Pexxi said with a coy grin. “Right now.”

Pexxi rolled over and stood up, then leaned over and placed her hands on the window, bracing herself. Now Thomas got to stare at her plump, round ass, and again see the gorgeous petals between her legs, now covered in her own juices.

He was certainly eager to begin, and he moved up to the windowsill. He found that with his knees on the windowsill, he was at just about the right height. He placed his hands on her sides, just above her hips, and grabbed hold of her. Even just his hands against her body showed the size difference between them. Not wanting to hurt her, he edged his cock closer to her lips, then gently pushed just the tip in.

“By the six...” Thomas sighed. He'd been with some incredibly tight human females, but in the end, biology had its limits, and they couldn't compete with an already small body. Pexxi's pussy was a vice grip on the tip of his cock, and he swore he could feel every minuscule detail of Pexxi's inner walls.

“Come on, get in there, bookah,” Pexxi pleaded, impatient to feel more of him. With just the tip in, Pexxi already knew she was in for quite a ride. Just like Thomas felt every detail about her, Pexxi could describe the shape of Thomas' cock just from the feeling of it inside her.

Thomas hoped his next move wasn't a bad idea, but the little asura beneath him was clearly begging for more. With a deep breath, in one swift motion he plunged into her, burying almost all of his member inside.

Pexxi almost came right then and there. Her body was screaming at her that the intruder was too big, but she ignored her body until it realized how amazing this larger protrusion was. Her tongue fell out of her mouth as she stared out the window, and she wiggled her ass a bit, sending shivers up Thomas' spine and letting him know she was ready.

She was ready, but Thomas wasn't sure if he was. Pexxi was so tight, he never wanted to leave. He brought his hips back, his eyes fluttering at how much her pussy squeezed down on him, then thrust back in with vigor, rocking Pexxi's lighter form.

“Oh yes...” Pexxi groaned, and Thomas was impressed that she could not only fit almost all of him, but enjoy it too. Thomas slid back again and rocked her body once more, his body in a state of ecstasy from Pexxi's wonderfully warm, slick, tight tunnel.

At this point, Thomas couldn't help himself, and he just started going for it, slamming into Pexxi at a fast, hard pace. Each thrust made Pexxi's entire body move, her light weight not enough to compensate for the force behind his slams. She held strong, however, keeping her hands on the windowsill to brace herself for each attack.

Pexxi knew that she came, but not how much. Her mind was gone in a world of pleasure, and she couldn't keep track anymore. A now noticeably large puddle of her fluids formed on the windowsill, and she fell into a trance, letting Thomas just take her however he wanted.

Thomas was feeling just as much pleasure. He never thought sex with an asura, or any race besides human, would be enticing. He could still think of a couple advantages human girls had, but this amazing asura that he was plowing made him realize how wrong he was before. He was even considering the thought that he might prefer asura. She looked so damn cute as she took his thick cock, her long ears flopping about from the force of his thrusts. Every time she came, she just got tighter and wetter, and made it increasingly difficult for Thomas to hold back his orgasm.

“Oh fuck, Pexxi...” Thomas said after another orgasm from his asura partner. “I'm so close...”

Pexxi came back into reality just long enough to say something in response. “Remember... ah... you can't... mmmf... get me pregnant...”

Thomas hadn't even thought of that. He'd been preparing to ask if it was safe to go now, or where she wanted it. That comment reminded him of how biology worked and answered his question. His thrusts got faster, harder, instinct taking over as his second orgasm of the day sped through his shaft, ready to blow.

With one final thrust, so hard that Pexxi felt she'd break through the window, Thomas buried himself balls deep inside Pexxi, and yelled as he came harder than he'd ever done in the past. Loads of boiling hot seed poured into Pexxi's tunnel, and her eyes fluttered as she felt her already quite full pussy get filled even more. The size of his load matched the bigger size of his human cock, and Pexxi shivered at the warmth.

Thomas sat back, sitting down on his ass as he tried to recover from the intensity of that orgasm. He looked at Pexxi's petals, which were still gaping from his cock's assault on them, and watched as a mixture of his and her cum oozed out of her. Damn, this asura was amazing.

Once Pexxi caught her breath, she stood up, noticing that her hands left very noticeable prints on the window. She chuckled a bit to herself, deciding that she'd come in and clean up any cum tomorrow morning before the springs opened, but would leave the hand prints there for Lexxi to find.

“Wow...” Thomas breathed. Pexxi turned around and moved over to where Thomas had planted himself. His legs were splayed out in front of him, and he had his hands behind his back to keep himself up. Pexxi sat down on one of his massive thighs, getting up close. She looked up at him and smiled, bringing up a finger to trace circles around one of his nipples.

“Wow is right,” Pexxi said, and Thomas looked down at her, bringing a hand to her back. “But hey, the rain's not gone yet...”

He didn't need asura intelligence to gather her meaning. He brought his hands down to Pexxi's ass, and shocked her as he lifted her up with ease, as if she weighed no more than a piece of paper. He kept a firm hold of her ass and held her so that her head was level with his own.

“Well, you can't start your experiment, and I wouldn't enjoy making deliveries in the rain.”

Thomas laid down on his back, and Pexxi rode him until they both came bucketloads once more. He didn't get up for the next round, as Pexxi laid down on top of him, leaving her pussy right at his face and sucking on his cock. They found other places in the hot tub room to have fun, eventually deciding a little cum in one of the hot tubs wouldn't hurt. The two were having so much fun with each other, and were both so full of energy, that by the time they reached a point where both needed a break, their bodies almost spent from orgasm after orgasm, they'd been fooling around with each other for over two hours. An hour longer than the amount of time the storm stayed above the krewe lab.

While Pexxi laid next to Thomas, one of his strong arms wrapped around her while they took a breather, she happened to glance at the window, and saw the sky was clear and the sun was setting. “Oh shit!” She said, scrambling to get up. How long had the storm been done? She needed to get her experiment completed now.

Thomas sat up in confusion, then saw the window. He looked at the clear sky, and at Pexxi who was rushing for a towel to clean herself up a bit, then sighed. He didn't know what to say to this asura. He certainly hadn't expected to find one attractive, let alone end up having quite the session of sex with one. He knew they were just having fun while waiting out the storm, but at the same time, he really didn't want her to leave.

“Sorry, this experiment is important, I'll have to reset everything again if I don't do it today,” Pexxi said as she went to grab her brush that she'd left out.

“No problem, I understand,” Thomas said. He reluctantly stood up, and found where he left his shorts, slipping them on. He turned back to Pexxi, and looked at her with a bit of longing. “Well, this was nice,” he said, talking slowly to try and prolong their converstaion. “I guess this is... goodbye?”

What Thomas didn't know was that Pexxi shared a few of his thoughts. She needed to start her experiment, that was true, but she wasn't going to just pack up and leave this bookah behind after he gave her such a good time. “Stay right there, be back in a sec,” she said. She hurried off to the locker room and rummaged around in her tool bag for something she'd helped invent a few months back. She slipped her clothes back on as well, and returned to the hot tub room, where Thomas was waiting as requested.

Thomas looked at Pexxi when he heard her come in, and still found her impressively beautiful with clothes actually on. Though usually when he found a girl he liked, he'd see her with clothes _first,_ not after. She held a small, black device of some sort in her hand, and she held it out to him. “Take this,” she said.

He held the device in his hand, bringing it up to his face to examine. “What is it?”

“A prototype for an asura communication device,” Pexxi said. “Each one has a partner device. If your work ever brings you back to this area, or you're just bored and looking to chat, press the button, and I'll pick up on the other end. You can talk to me from wherever you are in Tyria.”

Thomas couldn't believe that she was giving him this. All he could think to say was “Thanks.” He looked back at Pexxi, and kept a hold of the device, the pockets of his shorts still wet from the hot tub.

“Now kneel down real quick,” Pexxi said.

“What?”

“Just kneel down real quick! I need to go start my experiment!”

Thomas didn't know what this request was for, but got down on his knees. After he did so, Pexxi got up close and stood up on the edge of her toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him one last time. “See you later, Thomas,” she said, before rushing off to get to work.

Thomas stayed there as he watched Pexxi leave, frozen in place for a moment. This trip to the hot springs was not in any way like the experience he expected to get, that was for sure.

Pexxi made sure she still had the partner device in her lab before heading outside to start work. As she conducted her experiments, she held a smile for the entire evening, wondering if she could convince Jinxx that they should hire a full time human employee.


End file.
